Bone tired
by PurpleQuartz
Summary: Merlin comes down with a cold. At least that's what everyone thinks, until he drifts off and no one seems to be able to wake him. Is Merlin just going to sleep until he wastes away? Or is Arthur going to have to make some drastic decisions that will change Camelot forever? No slash. Rating may change.
1. Just tired

"MERLIN!"

Merlin groaned, and smothered his face within the isolation of his pillow.

Vaguely he could here the angry thumps of footsteps coming closer and closer to his bedroom door. It just so happened that he had never got up to wake the royal prat that morning.

He was so in for it.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin turned his face slightly so his blue eyes were just visible. He watched as the door was swung open and Arthur's face, as red as if all the blood had decided to meet there, was a sodden mass of fury.

"Merlin what the hell do you think you're doing! You better be dying! Because you're going to need a very good excuse to get out of this one."

Merlin muttered something along the lines of 'dollop head' and made no attempt to move. Arthur crossed his arms across his chest, he made quite the imposing figure.

"How does a month in the stocks sound Merlin?" Arthur threatened, "and I'm sure the stables miss you."

The young raven haired man pulled the bedding tighter around himself and once again mumbled something incoherent.

This got a bad reaction out of Arthur.

He stormed forward, pulled the sheets of him and gripped his arm.

"Merlin you do realise I'm not kidding don't you? You do realise you made me miss a very important council meeting?! You do realise that because of you an alliance has been forced into jeopardy."

"Let...let me...let me sleep Arthur" Merlin muttered, his eyelids forcing to stay open, "I'm...I'm tired."

Arthur's face drained of its brilliant red and instead went quite pale

"Tired?"

He looked at Merlin and realised something he hadn't before. The man had sweat lining his forehead and was shaking like a leaf in his grasp. "Are you ill Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head slightly, staring with glazed eyes.

"I'm fine...just...just tired"

"Where's Gaius?!" Arthur demanded. Merlin blinked a few times.

"D...Don't kn...know. Why?"

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, "because any idiot can tell you are down with something."

"Any idi...any idiot?" despite Merlin's tiredness his face split into a grin. "Does that...that mean your an idiot?"

Arthur once again shook his head, "Merlin you'll be polishing my boots for that."

Merlin rolled his eyes (more like attempted) and was about to say something when he broke down in a coughing fit.

Arthur stood over him awkwardly, "I'll get Gaius" he said, "you should sleep."

At Arthur's permission Merlin shut his eyes and was immediately whisked away into unconsciousness.

Arthur nodded to himself then rushed out to quickly find Gaius. He would make sure the old physician knew of Merlin's condition before he continued with his day.

Any way it's not like Merlin was dying, right?


	2. Magic?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and liked! You are all super awesome! I wasn't expecting anyone to do that, especially for my first fanfic! So thank you again! Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Arthur walked down the hallway. It had been a pleasant day. Everyone he had come across, peasant and royal alike seemed to have something rather chirpy to say about it.

The sun was so nicely warm, the birds were singing sweetly, the breeze was so refreshing, the flowers were in bloom.

And yet he couldn't help but feel...odd. Without Merlin, bumbling on like a fool behind him he couldn't seem to understand why everyone thought the day was so nice. He found the sun too hot for his liking, the birds with their non-stop noise anything but sweet, the breeze a distraction from his training and the smell of the flowers too sickening.

He groaned slightly, weaving in and out of bowing servants as he headed towards his quarters. The thought of the bath that awaited him soothed his mind ever so slightly, and subconsciously he increased his speed.

He turned the last corner and found himself at the door. He opened it and was startled when the first thing he laid eyes upon was Guinevere.

''Arthur'' Guinevere said. She stood in the middle of the room, her eyes were filled with worry. Arthur immediately froze in his place.

''Gwen, what is it?''

''I've been waiting for you'' Guinevere said.

Arthur came forward and grabbed her hands holding them in his.

''Gwen what is its?'' he repeated.

Guinevere looked up.

''It's Merlin'' she said.

''After you came to me sire. I returned back to find Merlin still asleep. I checked all his symptoms and they all pointed to nothing but a simple cold'' Gaius explained a few moments later when Arthur barged into the physician's room.

''But when I went to wake him, to give him a remedy to help ease his discomfort, I couldn't.''

Arthur paced back and forth along the room. ''Why? Why can't you wake him? What about one of your concoctions Gaius. Surely there's something you can do that can help.''

Gaius shook his head, ''I have tried everything I know. But he won't wake.''

''Let me see him'' Arthur said. He walked towards Merlin's room.

Inside Merlin was as Arthur had left him that morning. Sweat rimmed on his pale skin and his eyes were closed. Arthur walked forward and bent forward over his thin frame.

''Merlin'' he called, ''Merlin wake up.'' Merlin didn't stir. Arthur frowned.

''Merlin you dollop head. Open your eyes. I've heard of lazy but this is extreme.'' Again Merlin made no sign of hearing. Arthur gave him a slight slap on the face, and when again he didn't react he shook him by the shoulders.

Finally he had no choice but to give up. He walked back to the other room where Guinevere and Gaius were waiting.

''What's wrong with him?'' Arthur said.

Gaius seemed to shrink down on himself. ''In all my years of being a physician I have never come across this. Its unlike anything I've ever seen, and for it to come so sudden...I can't explain it sire.''

Arthur began his pacing before he stopped for a second.

''Magic?!"

Gaius nodded, ''It would appear so.''

''But who would want to use magic on Merlin?'' Guinevere asked confused and anxious.

Gaius hesitated for a second, a hesitation that Arthur picked up on, but decided given the situation not to mention it.

''I don't know'' Gaius responded, ''All I know is that if Merlin stays in this condition...he will...he will...'' Gaius couldn't finish the sentence.

Arthur looked at him, face blank of emotion.

''He will die.''

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me what you thought. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone who read my story! First of all I'd like to apologise for a few mistakes in my previous chapters. I'm still getting the hang of how this all works. Just to make it clear, at that bit where Gaius spoke for the first time (I meant to put a scene breaking line there...oops :) it was when Arthur and Guinevere had rushed to the physicians room. Sorry if I confused anyone...  
**

**Secondly, thank you to the guest readers natcel and caldera32 for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin...a sad fact but true fact.**

**Anyway...sorry for boring you...on with the story!**

* * *

''He...he's going to die?'' Guinevere choked out. She cast her eyes to Merlin's bedroom as though she could see him through the closed door. Arthur placed his hands on Gaius's work bench. ''No he's not going to die. There must be something we can do.'' ''There is one thing'' Gaius said. Arthur edged forward in hope. ''Magic.''

Arthur recalled, disgust distorting his face. ''Magic?!'' he cried,''magic is evil! It caused the death of both of my parents! It's a threat to Camelot and a threat to our lives! If it wasn't for magic Merlin wouldn't even be in this position! How could magic help him?''

''That is the exact reason it must be used. Magic caused this and therefore magic is the only thing that can reverse it'' Gaius explained, '' I believe the person who did this to Merlin, for what ever reason it was, must have used dark magic that pushed itself into Merlin's system. The spell was no doubt used to override his senses until his body was forced to shut down on itself. To reverse the affect, healing magic would have to enter his system to flush out the dark magic.''

Arthur couldn't do anything but move restlessly, when Gaius finished speaking, Arthur stopped. ''There must be another way.''

''I'm afraid not sire.''

Arthur's hand covered his face in a vain attempt to calm himself. ''Arthur'' Guinevere said, ''without this Merlin might die.'' Gaius's heart wrenched at at those words. Thinking of Merlin- his ward, his son in all but blood- dying after everything he'd been through. It just wasn't fair.

''There is a sorcerer by the name of Gabin'' Gaius spoke up. Arthur took his hand down. ''He was well known before the time of the Great Purge and often he was sought out. People sick, injured or just needing help in any way, went to him. He was very talented with his work. But when your father declared that magic was outlawed, Gabin fled into the forest of Athelen. They couldn't find him as much as they hunted.''

When Arthur didn't respond, Gaius continued.

''I'm telling you this because it was said that he often took people in and out of magical induced sleeps so he was able to perform on them while they were unconscious. I believe if anyone can help Merlin, it's him.''

There was a pause.

''I'm sorry'' Arthur said ''I can't do this.'' With that the king of Camelot turned his back on a dying Merlin and walked away.

* * *

**Poor conflicted Arthur : ) **

**If anyone is thinking this is cliche, I'm planning a few twists in future chapters that might take you by surprise ;) **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! My next chapter should be longer.**


	4. We will bring him home

Guinevere found Arthur on the training field. He was, what seemed to be, venting his anger on a training dummy. His face was scrunched, soaked in glistening sweat and bent down in determination. Guinevere watched for a moment, seeing Arthur beat it unmercifully with a sword. She could see his mouth moving but couldn't quite hear what he was saying. If his red face was anything to show for it, then he was most likely shouting curses.

Sighing sadly Guinevere walked across the field toward him. Arthur didn't even realise she was there before she was only a step away from him, and even then he threw a few more swipes at the dummy before throwing in the towel.

"I know this is sudden, Arthur" she said, "and I know you are in shock. But you can't give in already."

She touched Arthur's shoulder, turning him gently to face her.

"There is still hope. This sorcerer...will help him, I'm sure he will help him."

Arthur trembled beneath her grasp, and in the back of her mind she concluded that he was trying to be a man and not cry. She tightened her grip.

"That's...what they said about my father" Arthur responded.

He tried to leave but Guinevere pulled him back softly.

"I...I just can't. Not after everything. I've lost...too many people already. I don't want to lose Merlin, not like that. I don't want to be the reason he dies. Do you know how hard it is living with the guilt of what happened to my father? It was my fault, I should never have let magic be used on him. It's evil."

Guinevere felt the pain he felt, "what happened to you father wasn't your fault Arthur."

The king shook his head, "it was. It was my fault Gwen, and I'm not making the same mistake on Merlin. What happens if the sorcerer kills him?"

"And what if you don't go, and he just sleeps until he dies. I think it will hurt more when you realise you did nothing to stop it. Arthur, there's always risks in life, but sometimes if you don't take them you can lose more then if you hadn't. Now may be your only chance to save a friend. Look at Me and tell me Merlin wouldn't do the same if it was you."

Arthur smiled, "You're right Guinevere. You always are."

"I only tell you what you already know."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her, and she in return leaned into his hold.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to prepare for a trip" he replied.

* * *

Percival was the one to carry Merlin out.

Arthur had been very pleased when Gaius had declared Merlin would be taken to the sorcerer instead of the other way around. With Merlin traveling with them, Arthur could keep an eye on him and make sure he was doing alright. Plus the thought of Merlin being there brought great comfort. As long as he was in Arthur's sight, he was going to be fine.

Quickly Arthur slipped a bag full of supplies onto his horse.

As well as an old map of Athelen, Gaius had given them some vials full of a harsh orange liquid.

''This should keep Merlin holding on'' Gaius had told them, ''Make sure you give him some each night, but give it to him gently. It won't help him long term, but it will sustain him long enough for you to get to Gabin.''

Arthur had nodded and snuggled them safely into the folds of a bag.

''We'll bring him home'' he'd said. Gaius had smiled. ''I'll be waiting here.''

Percival had now reached the bottom of the stairs and was walking purposely across the courtyard. He was about to put Merlin onto his horse when Arthur shouted out to him.

''No, my one'' he said.

Percival changed horses so Merlin would lay on the king's horse instead. Arthur said farewell to his wife and then got on behind, leaning Merlin's head onto his chest. He was happy to see the rise and fall of each breath his servant took. A sign of life. A sign he was still okay.

Before they left Gwaine rushed over and reached up with his hand.

''Hang in there mate'' he said.

* * *

**So...did you like it? Virtual cake for anyone who reviews! Whooo!**

**I apologise for any mistakes in this chapter. **

**Does anyone want any Merlin POV? If they do I'd be happy to write a chapter of it if you wish.**

**See you all chapter 5, when the journey begins ; )**


	5. All in his mind

**This is Merlin's POV. Just a little snippet of what's happening inside his mind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin yelled out in agony. He tried to run from it again, but it's power coiled itself around his body and pulled him back.

_''I'm doing this to help you.''_

Merlin struggled uselessly.

_''Please don't fight, my sweet. It will be over soon, and then you can rest as long as you like.''_

''LEAVE ME ALONE!" Merlin cried. His magic twisted in his stomach, running up and down his body like a caged animal.

He needed to breathe.

He needed to move.

_''Calm down. Shhhhh it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to make you better.''_

Merlin tried to claw at the thing in his mind, tried to imagine hands so he could push it away. But no matter what he did, the thing just came back.

''WHAT ARE YOU?!'' Merlin shouted through gritted teeth.

The thing didn't reply. It just crept closer and closer. Merlin pushed himself against the wall of his mind. He screamed for help. Desperately he wanted the wall to crumble so he could be free.

The wall was just to hard despite his efforts, too sturdy for him to break. So he let himself slide down its side and curl up into a ball.

_''Come now''_ the voice spoke. A glowing hand reached slowly towards his face. Merlin whimpered in pain and curled himself tighter. _''__You don't need to be scared of me'' _the voice whispered, _''I'm just trying to fix you. Isn't that what mother's do?''_

* * *

**_So...what did you think? I might not be able to update for a few days, but hopefully it won't be too long before I'm back to writing.  
_**

**_I love reviews! The more reviews the quicker I'll update and the longer the next chapter will be!_**


	6. Chapter 6

The farmers on the outskirts of Camelot's border, had very rarely laid eyes upon royalty. It was a true fact. Royalty was just one of those many things that didn't really find itself in a village that harbored more cows, and cow muck then humans. The village people knew this. If they had gained any reliable knowledge from travelers gossip (and there was very little that was reliable-some had learnt that the hard way) it was that royalty preferred the finer things in life, and though their little hamlet's were humble and quaint-they weren't very 'fine.' Thus they weren't surprised by the lack of the high class drifting amongst their old worn cottages and eating their small portions of stale bread.

It was for this reason that when Arthur and the knights, dressed in shining armor and expensive red silk, rode through the villages; people were literally dumbfounded. Those who had heard rumors of brutal punishments bowed so low to them their hair brushed the ground, and did not get up until the knights were long gone. Others, who were a little more tactless just stared, while some thought the best way to display their shock was to point rather rudely.

Still, everyone who saw the knights on that day concluded that the most surprising fact out of all was a strange man, scrawny as a tree branch, laying on the chest of the most imposing figure (a king perhaps?) The thin man wasn't dressed in clothing like the surrounding higher class. In fact the clothing was much like that of the village people.

They all couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make this strange occurrence come to be.

* * *

Arthur sat on his horse stiffly. They had ridden all day and the muscles in his body were strung with the tension of constant movement. Only a few times had they really stopped, and every time they did, they would only stay a second before Arthur would urge them on again.

How could he rest while Merlin lay unconscious right beside them? It made him feel wrong, and by the looks the knights threw the limp manservant, they didn't like the feeling they got either. Eventually however, when the golden light of dusk slowly crept in, Leon decided to speak up.

''Sire, perhaps it would be best if we stay here for the night.''

Arthur stared ahead stubbornly.

''It is still early. We will ride longer.''

''We cannot be any help to Merlin if we are so exhausted we cannot walk.''

''I agree with him princess'' Gwaine joined in, ''I'm as worried as you are about Merlin. But the horses can't take much more of this, besides it might do Merlin some good laying on solid ground for a change.''

Arthur weighed out his options. They could continue on and get Merlin help quicker, but with that came the risk of exhaustion to the dropping point. Or the second choice was that they could stay here for the night, they wouldn't cover as much ground as they would if they continued after dusk, but perhaps they would have more strength for the following day.

''Alright then'' Arthur decided, ''we will stay here. However we will rise early in the morning. Elayn help me get Merlin down, will you?'' They stopped their horses. Elayn slid of and assisted Arthur, Leon tended to the animals and Percival and Gwaine collected firewood. Soon a fire was roaring and a stew was bubbling above it. The smell tickled their noses and they subconsciously gathered around it tightly. Merlin himself had been laid close to the warmth, a blanket pulled up to his waist to prevent the chill of night.

Grabbing one of the many vials Gaius had supplied, Arthur knelt down next to Merlin. Immediately Gwaine was by his side to help. Slowly and gently Gwaine lifted Merlin's head up and opened his mouth. Arthur uncorked the vial and dribbled the orange concoction into his manservant's mouth. When it had been finished and Arthur was satisfied that he had drank it all, he took the vial away and waited.

Nothing happened.

Arthur sighed and sat down. He had been hoping for a miracle. Yet despite his silent pleas; Merlin was still the same. Completely soundless and so still that if it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest, it would look as if Death had already come to claim him.

''Who did this?'' Percival asked.

Arthur shook his head, ''We don't know. But whoever they are, they will pay.'' Arthur had said this with his face blank of emotion. But like Merlin, Gwaine could often see what was hidden behind the wall Arthur put up. And behind this wall there was a steely determination.

''Steady mate. One step at a time'' Gwaine responded, he rested his elbows on his knees and cast his eyes around, looking at the forest. Dark trees loomed over them, the shadows of their tangled limbs playing with the flickering flames.

''Am I the only one wondering, where we are?''

Leon unfurled the map.

''Here'' he said, ''a forest called Mornib. Two days ride from Athelen.''

''Let's hope we get their quicker.''

Gwaine looked around again and his eyes couldn't help but find Merlin.

''You know'' Gwaine said, ''He looks so peaceful. He's probably having some good dreams. Probably about women...lucky Merlin.''

* * *

The woman clutched her hands around Merlin's neck, squeezing just enough for Merlin to choke.

_''There there''_ she said gently, releasing her hold as he flailed uselessly,_ ''Take deep breaths my child.''_

Merlin drew in a deep breath. His heart pounding so hard it felt like it was shattering.

''I am not your child'' Merlin spat. He tried to sit up, but couldn't manage it and so pushed himself away painfully,''I don't know who you are! But I prefer it if you left.''

The woman laughed.

_''My sweet. You know me. You've always known me.''_ She smiled, her face was so clear and yet none of her features could be made out.

_''You don't mean that anyway''_ she continued, _''I'm making you better. See where we are? This is your mind. Its dark isn't it? I can make you like it.''_

Merlin scowled. It seemed his life was one huge mass of confusion.

''Do you work for Morgana!?" Merlin questioned. Without even meaning too he injected venom into his voice. This would seem like the kind of thing Morgana would do. Torment people in their own minds. The place where they felt safest.

_''I don't work for Morgana''_ the woman said. A slight hint of anger came into her voice before going out again, _''I don't work for anyone. Come my son, do you not remember me?''_

Merlin shook his head.

''Just tell me who you are!''

_''I'm your mother, my sweet.''_

Merlin clenched his jaw firmly, head pounding at the movement.

''No you're not. You keep saying that! But I know my mother, and luckily she's not you!"

The woman circled his thin frame. Merlin was reminded of how an eagle circled it's prey before going in for the kill.

''Are you sure you don't work for Morgana!? You seem as spineless as her.''

_''Why, my sweet?''_ the anger came burning into the woman's voice again, and to Merlin's dislike, it sounded similar to the hiss of a snake, _''why would I work for my own daughter? She works for me. Much like you will soon.''_

Merlin's head banged into the ground as the agony came to him once more.

* * *

**Are you still with me? I haven't bored you to death have I? Or killed you with my horrible writing? What a way to go.**

**Sorry for the wait. I had originally wrote this and was about to save it when...you guessed it! My document stuffed up and it was gone! I'm sure all of you writers out there know how painful that is!**

**Personally I'm not happy at all with this chapter. It was a bit of a filler (and for some reason I can't name places without making them sound foolish. Mornib? Who names a forest Mornib...apparently me.) But- *drum roll*- I have concluded that the next chapter should be more exciting (and hopefully will not have names such as Mornib in it)! **

**By the way, how do you imagine Merlin's voice when he speaks to...the woman? I kind of picture it sounding like it did when he spoke to Morgana in 'A servant of two masters.'**

**Also you may be slightly confused with what's happening to Merlin at the moment...I would tell you now...but I'd rather leave you in suspense...because that's the kind of thing I do...as well as naming forests Mornib...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The last thing Arthur expected to wake up to was Bandits. Sure he didn't think their trip was going to be bandit free, you could only be so lucky. But waking up to be surrounded by so many-it was a shock to his drowsy body.

However it was too late too fight. They were outnumbered; only by a few, yet the bandits had taken the precaution of removing some weapons from the sleeping knights before they woke.

Bandits that thought ahead.

That had to be a first.

Anger rolled through Arthur as he glared at their grimy faces and his eyes narrowed threateningly when of them approached. His nose was beaky and slightly angled, like he had broken it a while ago. His hair was oily, slick and sticking to his head, the strands just long enough to reach the thin line that was his mouth.

"I warn you" Arthur scowled, "you will be sorry for this."

The bandit laughed. "I don't think so. Looks to me like I'm quite lucky. What's the chances we'd come across seven knights fast asleep and curled up like babes?" The other bandits laughed, and the one who had spoken, cocked his head and smiled with pride.

Arthur sought out Gwaine who had been on watch at the time. Gwaine frowned and ducked his head in shame.

"...and what do we have here?" The bandit continued. Arthur's head snapped away from the knight and back to the bandit. He had moved so he stood next to Merlin. His hand rubbing his scruffy chin in thought.

"This one doesn't look to have woken up, ay, my friends. Let's see if you can wake him." A few of the bandits gathered around, cruel smirks on their faces. Arthur made to run forward but was restrained.

"Oh don't be like that" the bandit said, "we're not going to hurt him. Just wake him up."

The bandit gave a nod and the others began to use their fists against Merlin's body.

Arthur cried out in fury.

"Stop!"

The bandit held up his hand and the others stopped.

"Come on king Arthur. That's who you are aren't you? I can tell by your looks. Though they do say your hair is like the golden sun. Looks more like hay to me." Arthur ignored the bandit and looked down at Merlin. Already his skin was turning a deep bruised red. Blood seeped from his nose and a cut on his cheek.

"Look at me" the bandit spat, he grabbed hold of Arthur's face and twisted it towards him, "Not so high and mighty now, are you?" He moved Arthur's face with his hand, observing it.

"Yes I think I'll get good money for you. The other knights as well. Though that sickly one won't be sold for much. Might as well kill him."

A bandit pulled out one the swords and lifted it high above Merlin's stomach. The knights struggled, screaming for him to stop, yelling threats, cursing them. The sword never touched Merlin's stomach. An arrow pierced the bandits side and he fell over dead. Everyone froze.

And just like that, more arrows come flying down, like heaven was sending down its fury. Bandits dropped dead, the rest fled, trying to dodge the deadly rain.

The knights breathed their relief. They had been saved. Merlin was safe.

Arthur looked up to where the arrows had come from. To their right were people emerging from the trees.

They wore armor that were so much different to that of the Camelot knights. Their armor was not bulky like theirs but rather curved with their body.

As they got closer, Arthur realized in shock that some of them were women.

"What people are these?" Elyan asked.

"I don't recognize their clothes. But they surely mean peace. Why else would they save us?" Leon replied.

Their saviors stopped moving and faced loaded bow and arrows towards them.

"Any wrong moves and your dead" one of the women said.

"What was that?" Percival asked Leon.

* * *

They were taken further into the forest. Arthur struggled silently with the weight of Merlin. He had not let the strangers carry his manservant. He would not let any of them touch him.

They hadn't minded so much. They let Arthur do what he wished as long as they followed without a fight.

They walked most of the day. Trees blurred into more trees, and those into more trees. They would never find their way out now. Especially since all their belongings, including their map, had been taken.

Legs aching and stiff, they finally stopped at a large camp site.

The knights watched the people of the camp wander around stare at them with curious eyes. A few of them had the same beautiful crafted armor that the others wore, while some wore old travel stained clothing.

"Keep them here" the same woman from before ordered. She was an striking figure, with blond hair pulled back tightly, and the power of authority glinting in her eye.

She glanced at each of their faces and stalked away to one of the many tents.

Moments later she returned; followed by a young man in his early twenties with flaming red hair.

"Aelflaed here, told me I had some visitors. And who might you all be?"The man asked.

Arthur held his head up, he could lie. But these people had no doubt heard the bandits, and no doubt could figure out by their appearance.

"I am Arthur, king of Camelot" he said, "these are my knights."

The man nodded, he had assumed the most. Wisdom flickered in his young eyes. He searched their faces.

"Your friend, was he injured by the bandits?"

Something else was in those eyes. Arthur couldn't discern it.

"He was beaten by them. But he is very ill. We were traveling for help."

Arthur subconsciously tightened his grip on Merlin as the man came closer to look.

"Perhaps I might be of help. I am quite skilled with healing. Not to brag."

The woman-Aelflaed-rolled her eyes. The only break so far in her stiff upright composure.

"My court physician, could not heal him''Arthur stated, ''We are seeking a certain person who may. And if you don't mind, it would be best if we're released, so we can save him."

The man frowned, "Released? You are not being held captive. We are merely making sure you are no threat to us. But it seems you are not. I believe what you have said. Though I may ask for you too reconsider my offer. Your friend has been affected by magic."

Arthur was startled.

"Who are you?!"

"Have I not introduced myself? My name is Gabin"

"Gabin?! You can't be Gabin! You're too young".

The man with the orange hair laughed, "I think I know who I am.''

Arthur nodded "but you were supposed to have been a full grown man before the great purge."

"Looks can be deceiving" the man replied, "you should know that. I am older then I seem, and more powerful then people assume."

His face grew solemn.

''Was it me you were looking for?"

''Yes.''

"Bring your friend with me. My people shall care for your knights."

He turned and walked away. Arthur gave Leon a nod and followed.

* * *

"Put him here" Gabin said signalling to a patient bed within the folds of a tent. Arthur complied. "Can you save him?" he asked anxiously. The man didn't reply. He kneeled down, and hovered his hand over Merlin's head. His voice began to grow heavy as he chanted words over and over again. His brown eyes flashed gold.

Arthur cringed at the use of magic. 'This is for the best' he told himself.

Gabin continued chanting, his face became scrunched and his breathing was rapid.

It was only going on a few seconds before Merlin took a deep breath. Arthur immediately drew closer to his side.

"Merlin?!" he said. Hope flooded his voice as Merlin's eye's opened.

''...Ar...Arthur?...''

Arthur clutched his friend's hand in his, ''yes Merlin. You're going to be alright.''

Merlin suddenly sat up, his eyes were so wide and frightened that Arthur momentarily froze. His hands grabbed onto Arthur's shoulders and he clawed at his armor helplessly.

"...Arthur...tell her to stop...p-please...A-Arth..."

To the side of the bed; Gabin's face became distraught and he gasped. His eyes returned back to their normal colour and he stopped chanting.

Merlin's face clouded over, his eyes silently pleading, just before the deadly sleep claimed him once more.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I am not going to bore you with excuses, so don't worry.  
**

**I apologise if any of the knights are out of character!  
**

**Thank you to everyone for reading, following and liking! You are all amazing! : )**


	8. Chapter 8

Minutes after his friend had woken; Arthur still held firmly onto Merlin's hand. Never in all the years of knowing the bumbling servant had he ever heard him so desperate-so needing of help, and never in all of Arthur's years had he ever been so helpless to give it. He stared at Merlin's still form, feeling as if a part of him was shattering.

He had been so scared, so very scared. He had begged Arthur. Begged.

Merlin never begged.

Arthur shuddered trying to recall what his friend had asked him.

_'Tell her to stop'. _But there was no 'her' here. Only Gabin and himself. Maybe Merlin had been imagining things, people hallucinated when suffering from some illnesses. Arthur wasn't a physician but he knew that much.

Arthur still held Merlin's hand, the servants pale fingers entwined with his. He held on tightly; while Gabin slowly came back to his senses and the gentle afternoon sun shone through the gaps in the tent. Only when Gwaine entered and gripped his shoulder warmly did he finally let go.

''Arthur'' Gwaine's brow was furrowed in worry, ''how's Merlin?'' It was a question asked in vain and they all knew it.

Arthur clenched his fist not knowing how to answer. He didn't really need to though. Gwaine could see Merlin as clearly as he could.

''Gwaine...''

''He-h-he-i-is...''

Arthur was interrupted by Gabin muttering. The sorcerer was attempting to lean on his arm and lever himself into a standing position. Gwaine came towards him and helped the man to his shaky feet.

''What happened?!'' Arthur asked-half shouting, surprised by his very mixed emotions, ''Why is Merlin still like this?!''

But Gabin couldn't seem to talk properly.

Well—in all truth; he tried, he really did try—just no words seemed to be coming out when he opened his mouth. All the man could manage were gasps and coughs, and in the end he looked rather like a fish above water. Spluttering and trying so hard to gulp in air. Arthur wanted to slap the man across the face as hard as he could and knock some sense into him.

''I'll get some water'' Gwaine stated, seeing the king's anxiety. He sat Gabin onto the edge of the bed and left the tent in a flash. He returned a second later with a water skin and the company of Aelflaed.

Aelflaed was the one to coax water into Gabin's mouth. He drank greedily, and finally composed himself enough to speak.

''Your friend'' he said, ''is in a whole lot of pain.''

Arthur's hands clenched even harder into fists and Aeflaed shot him a warning look.

''It's no normal enchantment'' Gabin continued, he seemed to have a vacant look about him—his eyes deep with thoughts.

''In fact it's not really an enchantment at all. Funny that.''

''I'm not finding this very funny'' Arthur said. Gabin nodded.

''Yes it's not actually that funny. Your friend...Merlin...he's not alone.''

''Of course he's not alone. We are here, and I'm not planning to leave any time soon'' Gwaine said.

''No that's not what I meant. Merlin—well it's...it's power beyond I've ever felt before. I have lived a long time...and never...no never...''

Arthur and Gwaine shared a look. Gabin seemed to be as distant as he could possibly get. His eyes were glassy.

''That man...'' Gabin said, pointing a shaking finger at Merlin, ''... is sharing his body with another.''

''What do you mean?!"

Gabin started in a coughing fit. Aeflaed pulled his arm over her shoulder and lifted him up with surprising strength.

''He needs rest.''

She attempted to leave but Arthur blocked her way.

''No one is leaving until I know exactly what is happening to Merlin.''

Aeflaed narrowed her eyes until they were only thin slits. Her strict upright composure demanded obeying. Oddly enough Gwaine seemed to be taken by her. Then again it was Gwaine.

''Do you realise exactly where you are?! You are no longer in your kingdom Pendragon'' she spat the name out like it was vile. Arthur wondered what he had ever done to cause it.

''Here we do things much differently, as you will probably find out soon enough. If it wasn't for my orders I would've had you dead by now anyway. You are a harm to my people, just feel fortunate you are still breathing...''

''...Le...Leave them be...'' Gabin choked out, ''I'll tell them what they want.''

Gabin leant into Aeflaed's hold.

''Merlin is sharing his body with a god.''

* * *

''Well goddess actually'' Gabin stated. He had been asleep for two hours and had seemed to gain his perkiness back.

Arthur hadn't got any rest during that time, Leon had tried to make him. But the king couldn't stop pacing.

''Goddess?'' Arthur asked, ''why in the world would a goddess be sharing Merlin's body. It's Merlin.''

They were all sitting on logs in the main circle of tents. The sky was beginning to dim, and all around them people were starting to prepare for the oncoming night.

The people of this place seemed wary of the knights. They cast them looks, some in fear and others in challenge. All equally hostile. Like Gabin they used magic, but around them it was very little. Something Arthur admitted to himself was a good thing. If he ignored the spells and incantations, the golden eyes and talismans; he could almost believe there was nothing out of the ordinary about this group.

Gabin shrugged, ''All I know is that there's definitely someone extremely powerful there. And it is a woman. I performed an old spell and used some of my magic-''

''-to flush the bad magic out of him'' Arthur finished.

The knights looked at Arthur in confusion, wondering how he would know such a thing.

''Gaius told me.''

Gabin frowned, ''Gaius? The name rings a bell.''

''He's Camelot's court physician. So continue..''

''...And I felt her presence. So powerful, so dangerous. Much more then mine and that's saying something. She knew I was there immediately. She left the boy and came to me instead. Then she spoke, telling me to leave. She warned me that if I came back she would make me regret it. It was terrible, she seemed to trap me in my mind and she wouldn't let me go. And it hurt, I think she was holding back to. She released me fortunately, and I'm guessing went back to him.''

He tilted his head signalling the tent where Elyan was watching over Merlin.

''Well, go back then'' Gwaine insisted, ''Do what ever you were going to do in the first place. Tell her she's made a mistake and has got the wrong Merlin.''

Gabin grinned, ''Merlin. How many Merlin's can there possibly be? And go back. That's insane my friend. To go back would mean certain death. I do not wish to be on a goddess's angry side.''

''How do you know she's a goddess?'' Leon asked. Percival nodded in agreement.

''It could be a trick.''

''No'' Gabin shook his head, ''I know I'm good looking but I'm not as young and foolish as I seem. I have had magic for a very long time and have experienced many different things. I think I know when I'm in the presence of an immortal.''

''We can't just sit back and do nothing then'' Arthur said, ''What's the point of having magic if you can't use it to help people!''

Gabin's eye's gleamed.

''My dear king that's exactly the point. And I must say you have already given up on me. Have I mentioned I am powerful, I do not fail-even if it's for people I've never met.''

''So I suspect you have a plan then'' Gwaine said.

Gabin smiled.

* * *

**Okay, who did not guess it was going to be a goddess? I'm pretty sure everyone kind of knew :D Next chapter is all planned out and hopefully with a couple of surprises. Thank you for reviewing, following and liking! Wow over a hundred followers. THANK YOU!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter is late – therefore I hereby give permission for all of my readers to pelt me with virtual tomatoes. Go on, I know you want to._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (at least not in this world)_

* * *

''Are you sure this will work?'' Arthur asked, he held Merlin's still form in his hands and looked around the camp fire as the people scattered the magical petals onto the ground. The pungent smell of the flowers stung the kings nose and he fought not to sneeze. To Arthur this seemed like Merlin's last chance and he wanted to make sure it would not fail. Gabin laid the pallet next to the fire and nodded smugly, ''Of course. As long as you do your part well and I do mine well—which of course I will—then I assure you it will work.''

The sorcerer patted the fabric with his hand and in response to the gesture Arthur slowly lowered his friend onto it. With a gentleness that was not normally associated with a Pendragon; Arthur swept his hand along the servants forehead and pushed the raven strands from his eyes.

Arthur stood and recalled the sorcerers plan. It had seemed rather confusing and his thoughts seemed rather muddled as they tried to grasp the idea of it.

First of all a flower called 'Pelantia' with the magical properties to sustain strength had to be gathered and placed onto the earth around the fire. Then the sorcerers and sorceresses of the camp had to link themselves with Merlin, some holding onto Merlin's arms, others his shoulders and legs, others holding onto the person holding onto those. This would create a connection to Merlin, so when they started the spell they would all join their powers.

The spell, as Gabin had explained, was much like the one he had cast earlier; when they believed the way to cure Merlin was to flush the bad magic out of him. However this time with the combined strength of the group of magic wielders and the powers of sustaining that strength from the petals, the spell would last longer. The goddess this time however would not be able to posses any of the single forms because they would be combined. Therefore she would be cast from Merlin...temporarily. Gabin would have to perform a spell that would hopefully make Merlin's body reject her so she would not be able to return to him. The flaw in this plan was that the spell took a while to cast.

And this is where Arthur and the knights came in. They would be the distraction.

Arthur didn't know what to think when he had been told his part. It seemed ridiculous to even think of distracting an immortal being. Was it even possible? Wouldn't she just possess one of them? But he had been assured that if he distracted her by making her angry, she would lash out rather then doing the most logical thing.

So that was great; he only had to make a goddess angry, which was fine with him because facing an angry goddess was something he had always aspired to do.

Arthur took a deep breath as the people around him began to chant. Behind Arthur the knights took there formation, each with a worried but determined look on their face.

This gave Arthur motivation.

Yes. They would do this for Merlin. Because Merlin was the most loyal and kind man to have ever lived, because he had always stood by Arthur, and because he was their friend.

Arthur took out the sword Aelflaed had returned to him and watched his servant. The chanting droned on for a minute or so before any change could be seen. It started with Merlin's body flinching, which turned into shaking and finally a ghostly form seeped from between Merlin's lips. Arthur was vaguely aware of Merlin coming too but quickly falling unconscious as Gabin began to work his spell on him. For that he was grateful, but now it was up to Arthur and the knights to fulfil there part in the plan.

The ghostly form that had drifted from Merlin was now making a human shape in front of him.

As Arthur watched it grew up higher, matching his height. Then it began to grow solid, until it was no longer a smoky form in front of him but a woman.

The woman's head was down cast and she inspected her hands for a moment before looking up. Arthur's mind reeled when he saw her face. She had a complexion so deathly pale that she looked like a corpse and her eyes were as dark as night. She smiled at him, showing a row of strangely jagged teeth.

''Hello Arthur'' she said.

* * *

_I apologise for any wrong punctuation! I'm quite tired. T__hank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and liked! __Also thank you very much to the guest review for giving me the motivation to update (though sorry it is a very short chapter.)_

_Please review, because I really love hearing from all of you!_

_By the way I'm planning to spend tomorrow writing the next chapter because of my lateness. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine._

* * *

After a long moment of staring at the startling features of the goddess, mainly those charcoal eyes that caught the unaware in a haughty grip, Arthur finally broke free from his trance like state. He pursed his lips, clenched his teeth and swung with his sword.

The blow was aimed at the woman's stomach and would have pierced the armour-less skin if she had not vanished in a cloud of burning embers. He stared at where she had been; where only the air was now. He knew deep down the move would never have worked.

''Argh.''

Arthur turned hurriedly towards the cry. He was just quick enough to see Leon in a battle stance, stabbing at a disappearing figure. Yet, just like that she was gone again.

The knights looked around, moving from side to side. Their bodies hunched over ready for a fight.

To his left Gwaine huffed in movement and slashed nothing but space.

Arthur scowled, this would be even harder then he imagined.

''Group up'' he ordered and the knights went back to back.

When she reappeared in front of him, Arthur didn't try and use his sword. This wasn't angering her; she was merely toying with them, playing with their fear. He glared daggers at her pearly face.

''So you are the one who's been hurting my servant?!'' Arthur spat out. The woman grinned, flashing those sharp teeth once more.

''Hurting is such a strong word to use. I was preparing him for a new job that is all. I was reminding him of his proper destiny.''

The goddess's voice sent shivers down Arthur's spine. It was so cold and so calm and so sickly sweet.

''No, you hurt him'' Gwaine shouted. He sprung forward but the woman easily dodged the attack and reappeared further away,

''You are pathetic'' Gwaine said, ''bringing pain to an innocent man.''

The goddess gave a shrill laugh. Around her was a red aura, and her image flickered slightly. She had the kind of look that couldn't be placed under any age. She could be quite young, but she could also be really really old.

The woman's stare drifted around trying to locate Merlin within the mass of bodies.

''What do you mean new job?" Arthur demanded, trying to distract her from the healing man.

The goddess's attention was drawn back to the king and she clapped her long elongated hands together.

''To kill you'' she said, ''that was his real destiny after all.''

Arthur's face must have reacted in shock because the woman took a step forward in eagerness.

''It is true, that was why I created him. But things didn't work out the way I planned unfortunately. The others got in the way.''

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing, surly it was all lies! This cruel goddess could not have created Merlin, and definitely not created him with the aim to kill Arthur. The notion that the man he had grown to care for like a brother had been made to murder was absurd.

In his mind he realised he had to keep his thoughts on track. He had to keep distracting.

''Others?'' he asked.

The goddess glowered at this question, her expression turned ugly with hate.

''The other gods, my brethren. They turned on me and behind my back they created the prophecy. They agreed that Merlin should serve you instead of the other Pendragon.''

''Other Pendragon?'' Elyan asked joining in.

''Yes the other Pendragon; the right Pendragon.'' The goddess was beginning to sound angry now.

''Morgana; my daughter. Merlin was supposed to serve her instead. That's how I wanted it, that was his real destiny. But my kin agreed that two as powerful as them shouldn't work together, and so they made his destiny different and made him serve the wrong Pendragon.''

Arthur knew the goddess was crazy now. Morgana was her daughter? And Merlin was lots of things…but powerful? The man would hide behind a tree whenever they got into a sword fight.

''But'' Arthur said, as another though came to his mind. ''If you wanted to have me dead. Then why didn't you just kill me yourself? Why did you try and get Merlin too?''

The words sounded insane as they left his lips and he could hardly believe he had said them.

''Because one as almighty as me shouldn't have to get that mixed up in the lives of mere mortals. If we wish to change the course of the humans we create people to do our bidding. But if you wish it, I can kill you now and bring magic back to its rightful place.''

The goddess lunged at him.

* * *

_As always thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed and liked! I've figured out that there will probably be about 3-5 more chapters left._

_Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: a nasty goddess and a little bit of blood.**

* * *

Everything seemed to transition into slow motion. The goddess came leaping at Arthur with her hands reaching out in front of her. He registered that each finger ended in a pointed nail so sharp it could be mistaken for daggers sewn into their tips. In that split second he imagined what they would feel like when they met his skin. That though was not the worst thing, for her expression was so disturbing that he doubted he had ever faced anything as horrible.

_'I thought goddess's were supposed to be beautiful.'_

The immortal came for him, and she was nearly at his throat when Arthur felt something pull him back and push him to the hard earth. He landed on his side and grimaced as pain erupted at his ribs. There was a scream and the slow motion feeling abruptly came to an end and instead everything seemed to speed up.

He moved to his feet and saw Sir Percival sprawled awkwardly on his back with the gleaming goddess towering over him. Her long nails had blood on them.

Percival's blood.

Percival had pushed him to safety and had taken the blow.

Arthur gave a furious battle cry and like the other knights stormed towards her. As they came close the goddess once again disappeared and appeared behind Elayn, cutting his back and making the man cry out in pain. The goddess kept repeating these movements, Vanishing, only to materialise just long enough to hurt one of them. The knights were slashing madly at the air around them, yelling out curses and shouts of agony. Nevertheless they never even scratched her with their blades, they were more in danger of hitting each other with their swinging weapons then they were her.

Arthur slowed down as exhaustion crept through every part of his body. _How long had they been doing this for?_His movements became sluggish and the wounds, shallow as the were, sucked the energy from his limbs. He wasn't even aware of the people working magic around him as they continued their persistent chanting.

''Giving up'' said the goddess's voice, she was at his side and had begun to stroke his cheek with false affection.

''Never'' Arthur replied. He tried to lift his arm but it refused to follow the order.

All the knights found themselves in the same predicament, all except for Percival who lay unconscious on the ground.

''I've had my fun'' the goddess said creeping to face him with the devil smile back on her face. She slowly lifted her hand and traced a circle on his chest. Arthur flinched.

''Oh don't worry'' she whispered, ''I promise it will definitely hurt when I rip your heart out. And when you're dead I will make sure Merlin...''

She never finished those words because a powerful burst of blue light rammed into her and sent her flying through the air. She landed with a loud crash and knocked herself unconscious.

The paralysis that had frozen the knights limbs let go and Arthur looked in the direction the light had come from. What his eyes found were Merlin. The man was sitting half up, resting against Gabin. His eyes were wide, but then they slowly slid backwards and he collapsed into the healers arms.

* * *

Merlin awoke to chaos. Literally. There were movements, noises and shouting so loud that he felt his ear drums might burst.

_Where was she? _

The woman wasn't with him any longer. He couldn't feel her presence but...maybe she was near. Merlin started breathing rapidly as fear ate at his mind. He sat up so quickly he nearly blacked out. Hands let go of him and he looked around jerkily, startled by the people near him.

''Calm Emrys'' a voice said. Merlin forced himself to breathe slowly and to look up to the voices owner.

''Where is she'' he cried out in anxiety. The man who was holding onto him, looked around himself, almost as if he had been unconscious, then nodded urgently ahead.

Merlin followed his gaze and spotted her. She was holding her hand out to someone's chest. Merlin looked closely...it was Arthur. She was going to hurt Arthur. Merlin threw out his hand and called to his magic. A powerful spurt of blue electricity shot from his fingers and the woman was sent sailing into the ground. Merlin saw Arthur look towards him in shock and he suddenly realised what he had done. Breathing heavily, Merlin fell into darkness.

* * *

**...:)**** Thank you for following, liking and for all those beautiful reviews. **

**Please leave a review with your thoughts if you have the time.**

**See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine...or is he?...no he's actually not...**

* * *

_...No it can't be possible...disappeared...how could this happen?...people watching...they saw everything...sick and I'm not sure he will heal...we will do everything we...born with magic...King Arthur you should wait here... _

Merlin could hear the voices before he opened his eyes. His rippling awareness was tainted by the constant waves of blissful unconsciousness that washed over him. He only heard meaningless words. Never a full sentence that he could make sense of. He felt so tired it could have been years since he slept and he would not have been at all surprised.

_...I do not think that is wise...of course but...left alone is...tell your knights...he's my friend...it is for the best..._

He wished they would leave him alone, whoever they were. Surely they knew how exhausted he was, if they did know they wouldn't be talking so loudly.

_...is that your wish?...I DON'T CARE...I can see why you are called...apples are not always the answer Gwaine...they are using...he's gone and he's not coming..._

Merlin shuffled uncomfortably. Memories stirred under his closed eyelids and he wished they would go away. For some reason he knew what he would remember would not be welcomed.

_...you see...Camelot will always be...you don't know that, you can't...in time, it would not be best...heart attack...if you care you wouldn't do...I know but...you will kill him...Merlin wake up..._

Merlin groaned and struggled under his sheets, the memories were coming now. Flashes of swords, of blood and screaming.

_..Merlin wake up_

The goddess. The knights. The magic. Arthur knew.

Merlin gave a cry and sat up. A pair of strong hands instantly restrained him and tried to force him to be still. ''Merlin calm down. You're safe now you idiot.'' Merlin recognised Arthur's voice amidst his ongoing panic.

''...A...Arthur..she..she..'' Merlin struggled lamely, attempting to break free of the tight hold, anxiety driving his senses askew.

''Merlin stop this! You are hurting yourself. You are safe and there's nothing that's going to hurt you.''

''...I...I'm...sorry...I was..''

''You're sorry for what? You are fine now, and the woman isn't going to hurt you any more. If it wasn't for Gabin getting rid of her who knows where we'd be now.''

Merlin stopped moving and let Arthur guide his head back onto the soft pillow. Arthur didn't know he had magic, he thought Gabin had used magic not him. Gabin? Who was Gabin? Despite his confusion relief spread through Merlin and he became aware that he was laying on some sort of makeshift bed with the green shade of a tent surrounding it. To his left Arthur stood next to a chair, where he had probably been sitting before Merlin jumped up. The king's hands hovered over Merlin's chest, as if unsure if the man would sink back into his panic attack.

''Yes, that's it'' Arthur said, ''take a deep breath. Well then, welcome back to the living Merlin.''

Merlin took a few deep breaths but his heart still beat like a wild bird in his chest. ''She..she h...hurt...''

One of Arthur's hands found its way onto Merlin's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

''I know Merlin, but she is gone now.'' Merlin shivered in worry and Arthur pulled his sheet up to his chin.

''Go to sleep again Merlin.'' Merlin shook his head and tried to struggle again.

''Close your eyes Merlin. I'll be here when you wake.''

Merlin for once followed his order and seconds later succumbed to his exhaustion.

Arthur lowered himself into his chair and sighed. To his side the flap of the tent opened up and Gwaine slowly walked in.

''You were listening weren't you?'' Arthur asked, though it was more of a statement. Gwaine gave a guilty smile and moved over to the sitting king.

''Couldn't help myself'' he replied, then his voice turned to a serious tone that was not normally associated with the knight, ''You didn't do it.''

Arthur glanced down at Merlin and shook his head.

Gwaine nodded,''It is times like this that I am more then proud to serve you.''

* * *

**Hello everyone. Thank you for those beautiful reviews of last chapter! You are all fantastic people! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, as always reviews are brilliant and I just love hearing from you all. Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
**

**Also thank you to those wondeful people who favourited and followed!**

**Until next chapter...**


End file.
